An engine automatic stop and start-up control device that, satisfies a demand for cost reduction and improves re-startability of an engine, has been disclosed (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the engine automatic stop and start-up control device, a switching element and a mechanical relay for a motor, that turn electrification on/off to a starter motor, are disposed in parallel so that a relative large current is not required to be electrified to the starter motor. In a case where engine stop position control is performed, the switching element precisely controls an electrification current of the motor.